I'll Be There
by lilysoori
Summary: Kim broke up with Jack. What does he do? SONGFIC. Boyfriend's I'll Be There. COMPLETE.


**A/N **Hey guys, this is a Kickin' It songfic about Jack and Kim. The song's in Korean, so I'm using the English translations.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kickin' It or Boyfriend's I'll Be There.

_I will realize as time goes on, why you left like this_

_With all these different thoughts, only my heart, my heart…_

Why did she leave me?

One minute we're at the top of the Ferris Wheel, sharing cotton candy and looking at the stars…

Then the next, she breaks up with me for Randy. 2 years ago, she said he was a dumbass with ugly Bieber hair.

If there was such thing as heartbreak, I would have it.

_Only a single day has passed_

_And nothing has changed but why_

_Why did you disappear and slip away without a single word?_

_Was I not that reliable?_

She broke up with me the other day. We were at school, in the courtyard, until suddenly, she says,

"_It's over."_

Then she left, without another word.

Other than that, everything has been normal. I've seen her at the dojo, usually sparring with Milton or talking with Rudy. And I've seen her at school, hanging out with her cheerleading friends and occasionally talking to us, the guys from the dojo.

_Was it that hard for you?_

_We promised to endure through everything_

_I will protect you, please come back_

_Back to your place, oh please_

When I saw her at the dojo today, I waited until it was just the two of us left. Then I asked her,

"Was our relationship that difficult?"

Kim looked surprised at my question. She nodded, then went over to her locker.

As she made her way to the door, I realized that maybe I could get her back. So I blocked the door and mumbled, "Please. I beg you. If you would just come back, I'll treat you better. We promised to go through everything together. Go back to your place beside me."

She slapped my cheek.

_If I talk to you in my heart, will you be able to listen?_

_After time passes, at the ends of the earth_

_I want to face you and close my eyes_

_With all these different thoughts, my heart, my heart…_

I was hopeless. After our talk at the dojo, she completely ignored me. At school, at the dojo, at Falafel Phil's. I sent her dozens of text messages and e-mails, but she never answered them. Once, she wrote, _"Fuck off."_

I was so hopeless, I tried to send her a message through thought. I thought, "Kim, I love you. Please come back to me."

Nothing happened after that.

_In case you are somewhere alone, suffering alone,_

_I keep worrying about that_

I wondered if Randy was taking good care of her. _What if he raped her or something?_ I thought. _What if he's abusing her?_

I got so nervous. Even if she's not my girlfriend anymore, I still want her to be taken care of. I called Randy.

"Hello?"

"Randy? It's Jack."

"Oh, hey Jack." He sounded happy, not like an abusive boyfriend. "Pissed off that I'm with Kim?"

I clenched my fists. "No, I'm good. Speaking of Kim, how is she?"

He chuckled. "You know, she doesn't want to get back together with you."

"I know that," I said, grinding my teeth. "I'm just curious."

"She's fine. In fact, we're about to go to the fair right now. We're going on the Ferris Wheel. See ya, Jack!"

"Yeah, bye." I pressed the End Call button, and slammed my phone on my bedside table.

_So right then, stop and wait-_

_I will hurry and catch up to you_

_I will find you, please wait for me_

_Right now at that place, oh please_

I drove my car all the way to the fair. I got out of the car and ran over to the entrance, paid for a ticket, and ran over to the Ferris Wheel.

It towered over me. It was red with flashing yellow lights. I finally spotted Ricky and Kim at the top. They were sharing a cone of pink cotton candy. Some got on Kim's nose, and Ricky licked it off. She giggled, and they started making out.

I got angry. I decided to wait until they got down, and then I would tell Kim that I still loved her.

After waiting for 20 minutes, I started to get impatient. I ran around the fair, yelling Kim's name.

_Where did you go? Where did you go?_

_Where did you go, you?_

_Where exactly did you go? Where did you go?_

_Where did you go, you?_

No luck. I walked slowly over to the entrance of the fair, a big, brass gate with a huge lock on it.

I saw the couple in Randy's car, driving out of the parking lot.

"No!" I shouted. I made my way over to my car, which was close to the gate, but realized there was no time. I ran after them, but they were going too fast.

_Dammit, _I thought.

_If I fill up my heart and send it to you, _

_Will you be able to except it?_

_Even if time plays a joke on us and blocks us_

_I want to hold your hand and win_

_**I will win you, Kim. No matter what it takes.**_

**A/N **Aw, poor Jack! I feel so mean. I made him so miserable.

Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.

Please review! It means a lot to me.


End file.
